


Oh

by smileybagel



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Mention of Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Loki is able to be understood afterall. Not by his brother or by fellow Asagardians, but by the least likely person in the world. A person he hurt, a person who was dear to someone else, not him. This person was an enemy and hated him. But for a brief moment, that person understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh

It wasn’t what Clint had imagined it’d be, being under Loki’s control. When Dr. Selvig said he learned so much but Hawkeye only responded with his next target, inside he knew everything.

But not about the Tesseract or Chitauri or anything like that.

About Loki. He knew everything about the god.

The control let snippets of Loki’s minds leak into his as the Norse man fell deeper into madness.

The snippets became full on memories and suddenly Clint understood why Loki was like this. He understood Loki’s past, what he went through as Second Prince of Asgard, how it felt to be belittled by his peers for practicing magic. How much he truly loved Thor but at the same time absolutely loathed everything about him. Clint understood how his heart shattered when he learned from Odin’s lips that he was not of Asgard. He understood the satisfaction of murdering Laufey.

Clint knew every last detail of Loki’s mind right up until Natasha hit him over the head.

Then, nothing. It was gone. All that knowledge, all the sympathy and sadness and why was such a magnificent boy condemned to such a life? Clint also saw how wonderful, strong, intelligent, and beautiful Loki was and what he couldn’t understand was how no one else in all the realms couldn’t see that. All of it was gone.

The only thing that remained was hatred and his own memories of killing his allies.

For Clint, that was more than enough to overpower the strange sense of regret when he injured and taunted and nearly killed Loki on the battlefield.


End file.
